Technical Field
The disclosure relates to training devices, methods and systems.
Discussion of Related Field
Many people engage various training devices, methods and systems aimed at developing a particular skill. For example, golfers may go to the driving range and practice their swing, baseball players may go to the practice field to practice hitting baseballs, tennis players may hire a trainer to help them perfect their swing, softball pitchers may have another person catch their pitches in order to help them develop as a pitcher, etc.
Individuals may lift weights or engage resistance machines in order to build muscle, strength, endurance and speed. The costs of weights, resistance machines and/or gym or club memberships can be considerable. In addition, weights and resistance machines may not track or follow the natural range of motion of a particular activity (such as, for example, swinging a golf club or bat or throwing a football or softball) and/or do not naturally increase resistance as a user's strength increases. Some resistance machines attempt to simulate the natural range of motion, but either require fixed devices (such as, for example, bungee cords, throwing wheels) lack portability and compactness, and/or require significant set up time, which make them undesirable. Some training devices, methods and systems can only be performed in certain environments and in conjunction with certain activities.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there may be a need for improved training devices, methods and systems which may be easy to use, portable, compact, light, and do not require significant set up time. There may be a need for training devices, methods and systems that strengthen a user's muscles, promote endurance and increase speed, while at the same time simulating a user's natural motion of the desired exercise and naturally increasing resistance as a user's strength increases. There may be a need for training devices, methods and systems that may be used to development multiple skills in a variety of settings.